


Falling For You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck and Eddie's plans to meet Maddie and the team at a party don't go as they expected.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who prompted trap doors and Buddie.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Eddie questions, looking around the seemingly abandoned house warily. 

"This is the place," Buck says. He looks down at his phone and frowns. "At least it's the address Maddie gave me."

"Then where is she?" Eddie asks, following Buck into the next room. There's something about this place he doesn't like. "And everyone else? Isn't this supposed to be a party?"

"Yeah, maybe we're early?"

He knows they're not. They left Buck's apartment late because he couldn't decide what to wear.

"Buck maybe we should go."

"Let's look around just a little longer. Maybe they're further in."

Eddie doesn't get a chance to point out that they would hear them if they were here. Not when the sound beneath their feet makes a sudden cracking noise and suddenly they're falling.

Eddie reaches for Buck on instinct, knowing that wherever they're failing to he needs to keep him close. He expects there to be pain when he lands. For them to hit the ground hard and it to splinter beneath them. 

That's not what happens though. Instead that land on something soft. "Are you okay?" Eddie asks, his first thought to check on Buck. 

"Fine," Buck says, sounding a little winded from the fall. "You?"

"I'm fine," Eddie says. He looks up above them and frowns. "Son of a bitch."

"What?" Buck questions, following Eddie's gaze. "Oh wow."

"Yep."

"Is that?"

"Yep."

"Who puts a trap door in their house?"

"The same people who put a bed below it," Eddie replies, looking down at the mattress below them. If it were bare, he'd be a little less suspicious. But it's not. There's a comforter on it, and soft looking pillows. There are even rose petals. 

"What the hell?"

"I think we've been set up," Buck informs him. 

"What gave that away?" Eddie asks. "The rose petals? Or the wine and food basket left by the bed?"

"At least we won't starve," Buck says. He reaches for the basket and peeks inside. "Oh. Oh wow. Um…"

"What?" Eddie looks over his shoulder, his eyes widening at what he sees. There's lube and condoms and _handcuffs._ "This isn't food."

"Well this is," Buck says, holding up a spray can of whipped cream. "I think we're supposed to be the meal."

Eddie snorts at that, "I got that much."

Buck's phone pings and he pulls it from his pocket, looking down at the text. "Maddie says she hopes we enjoy ourselves."

Eddie's not surprised Maddie set this up, probably with the help of the team. He's not stupid. He's seen the way people watch him and Buck when they're together. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for his best friend. He just never imagined anything would ever come of them. 

But from the way Buck is looking at him, head ducked as he looks up through his lashes, and bottom lip between his teeth, he may have been wrong. 

"Buck?"

Buck gets on his knees and moves closer across the mattress. "This basket may have been a bit much, but I'm glad they set us up."

Eddie takes a deep breath and nods, "Me too."

"Yeah?" Buck asks, face hopeful.

"Definitely."

Buck grins and leans in closer. "What do you say we make use of this bed then?"

"I have always wanted to make out on a bed covered in rose petals."

Eddie swallows Buck's answering laugh with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
